Zera Blanco
Zera del Cruz Blanco (Zera of the white cross) (Born 08/22/1983) is one of the members of Team Rockets infirmary unit. Originally one of the the members of the Research and Development sector with Dr. Wily, Zera had joined with plans of taking over the team and ruling the region. After seeing the power that Bakura, one of the other members had, Zera tried to use him as a way to move his plans forward but failed. He had more plans he had wished to use, but gave up after meeting Fran Madaraki, who in later plots would become his girlfriend and then wife. History Zera was born somewhere in Hoenn and had lived there most of lis life. He has roots in Orre and visits frequently for family reunions despite it being in a state of war at the moment. Most of his life was spent in Hoenn where he attended school and received his degree in biotechnology, and chose to work along with his brothers Anton and Jonathan in Devon corp, with him in research and development and his brothers taking the business part. After Mr. Stone's death, the company was left in the hands of the three brothers after Steven Stone, Mr.Stone's son refused to take over. During this time Zera and his brothers had a falling out and Zera went on a soul searching trip and wandered around for a while, becoming a trainer and visiting the nearby regions. During this trip he met with the rockets and decided to join, he never managed to get there in time to meet Giovanni, so it took him a while before he was actually accepted in. For reasons unknown, Zera was somewhat evil when he started off in the research and development unit, helping Bakura escape and using him as a means to try to make the team his, Zera had many plans to try and make the Rocket gang his. During the Mask of Ice's first attack on the base, Zera was in the infirmary after taking damage from one of Tobi's teammates, it was there that he had met Fran Madaraki, the head of the infirmary at the time. Both of them managed to escape from the frozen base and met with Matron and Templar, a Gardevoir and Gallade couple who eventually became their friends. Zera had left to Orre for a few months because of some problems that were occuring there at the time, while he had only planned on staying for a week, the closing of te borders forced him to stay for six months. He managed to escape on a motorcycle with his sister and made his way back to Kanto, by the time he got back, Fran had left him and had started a relationship with Matron. During this time, Zera underwent a deep depression, he began to feel useless and the loss of Fran had only made things worse, he had even began contemplating jumping off the rocket building to end it all. The events of instrumentality brought them back together breifly before the the loss of Matron caused Fran's mind to snap, Zera had stayed by her side the entire time and did everything he could to help Fran recover. While this was happening, a deoxys attacked the base and had left two of its spears behind, Zera began to study these spears in an effort to see if they could help him in any way, the spears in an effort to protect themselves, released a virus that infected Zera, who in turn infected Alex. During his recovery Zera proposed to Fran and they got married as soon as he got better, thier happiness was shortlived, as Silph kidnapped Zera and Fran and forced them to do thier bidding. Zera was brainwashed into believing he was the new mask of ice, a role Silph made him play perfectly. During this time the mindwipe that was placed on him was slowly starting to fade and some of Zera's old memories started to slowly come back, seeking answers he headed towards Celedon, where he fought Alex and lost. After this he went on a training mission where he wandered around most of Asia and central Europe before reaching Sibria, the very location where Fran was being held. More and more of Zera's memories came back to him the longer he stayed there, so he started to secretly plot against Silph, the first of his plans was to get Fran out of silph's reach, which he did in the form of a party in which the members of Team Rocket,Neo Team Rocket and Silph met up, he faked a kidnapping and blamed the rockets for it, when in reality he let them take her away. Zera regained his memories after a large battle between Silph and The Rockets, he left on a mission to look for Fran and found her in Solaceon town. Zera had worked in Orre as a doctor for the rebel army that wished to take down the corrupt government. Once he returned life went back to normal for Zera, he and Fran adopted a newborn orphan, named her Mia andthe story goes on.... Personality Zera tends to be very laid back and jokes around from time to time. He also tends to act like an idiot, something that has cost him dearly at times. Zera takes the same attitude to fights, cracking jokes and laughing, it's only when his life is at stake that he takes the fight seriously. Pokemon Sceptile(Male) Ability: Overgrow. Item: Miracle Seed Leaf Blade,Earthquake,Dragon Claw,Giga Impact Flygon(Male) Ability:Levitate. Item:White Herb Fire Blast,Draco Meteor,Earthquake,Fly Sableye(Male) Ability: Keen Eye. Item:Zoom Lens Aerial Ace,DynamicPunch,Shadow Ball,Dark Pulse White Umbreon(Female) Ability:Synchronize. Item:Blackglasses Psychic,Shadow Ball,Bite,Quick Attack Houndoom(Male) Ability:Flash Fire. Item:Charcoal Flamethrowe, Crunch,Inferno,Sucker Punch Crawdaunt(Male) Ability:Shell Armor. Item:Scope Lens Crabhammer,Hydro Pump,Guillotine,Surf. Weavile(Female) Ability: Pickpocket. Item: Nevermeltice Night Slash,Dark Pulse, Blizzard,Aerial Ace Joltik(unknown) Ability:Compoundeyes. Item:None Shiny Beheeyem(Male) Ability:Synchronize. Item:Twistedspoon Psychic,Thunderbolt,Energy Ball,Giga Impact Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Medical